A Prelude to a Cold Shower
by Court
Summary: As I state in my main info at the beginning of the story....I'm not saying anything, cuz it's too short and I'll just say too much. Please, just r/r. Pretty please?


**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: A Prelude to a Cold Shower**

**Author: Courtney **

**Summary:  This takes place toward the middle of the third season – and it's a Bobby and Lindsay fic.  I'm not gonna say anything else, because….well, frankly it's short and I may end up saying too much.  Just read.  Please?**

**Author's Note:  Livvy – thanks bunches for reading over this and giving me your helpful suggestions.  You're the BEST!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to DEK. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Feedback: Love it! (blessed_23_83@yahoo.com)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bobby and Lindsay walk into his apartment around seven thirty Friday night.  After the long, exhausting week, Bobby wanted nothing more than to spend the next two days locked inside with Lindsay.  Different visions had flooded his mind all day: comfy clothing…order in from that little Italian place on ninth avenue…movie watching while cuddling on the sofa…lovemaking. These were the moments they'd shared ever since that night – that incredibly unforgettable night - when he'd been handed his most precious gift at the office Christmas party.**

**Three weeks had passed since then…the best of his life…cherished time in which he sometimes felt like he was living in a heavenly charismatic dream.  With every laugh…every kiss…every smile, he's left wondering how in the world he survived a life in which having those lips, eyes and arms in it hadn't been possible.  He could never do it again; she is his life.**

**He finds her in the bedroom, standing in the closet, removing a tank top and short set from that familiar black overnight bag.  Bobby's blue eyes gaze over Lindsay's stunning body as she slowly reveals more and more of herself to him: jacket slides, falls, buttons undone, shirt follows, zipper goes south, skirt drops and rests atop already discarded heels…thin, lacey material unclasped and pulled away.  Fresh clothes soon cover parts of her creamy skin and she turns to him, flashing a teasing smile that says 'enjoy the show?'  A faint blush creeps upon his cheeks as he moves to sit on the bed, while she goes into the bathroom to brush her hair.**

**Taking her time, Lindsay runs the comb through her hair, ever so slowly…no motive in mind…well, none other than _payback._  ****Her eyes shift to the angle at which he is best viewed.  'Button…button…button…button…belt…zipper…button…hello chest, goodbye pants…socks gone…boxers…on?!?'  She stops brushing as her face falls in disappointment.  Damn…he must have foreseen her actions.  He goes to the dresser and takes out a sleeveless black shirt, pulls it on, then leaves the room with a mischievous grin plastered upon his face.**

**Ten minutes later, Bobby lies on the couch, waiting for Lindsay.  He has placed some chips and homemade cheese dip on the coffee table, along with a couple of cold beers.  Taking the remote control in his hand, he flicks through the channels.  There was nothing on.  He stops as Lindsay comes in the room, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.  When he notices the file folder in her hand, he groans.  She gives him a brief smile, then finds a seat on the carpet between the table and the couch.  She leans back against the couch, bends her knees and places the folder on her thighs.  Opening it, she begins to study its contents, while reaching for a chip and taking a sip from her beer.**

**"Lindseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……"  Bobby whines, causing her to look at him annoyed.  **

**"What?!?"**

**"What are you doing?  What is that?"**

**"The Burton case.  Opening arguments are Monday."**

**"Lindsay, you couldn't be more prepared for that case."**

**"Not true."  **

**He gives her an exasperated look.  "Fine.  Work on it Sunday then."**

**"Bobby – "**

**"Don't 'Bobby' me.  We've hardly had a relaxing night this week and I don't want to spend this one working or arguing."  He sighs and looks at her sweetly.  "Please?"**

**They stare at one another for a long moment, before she turns away, closes the folder and places it on the table.  Grabbing her beer, she climbs on and sits knees-to-chest in the opposite corner.  Her hand rests against his ankle as she gazes at the TV, while his face conveys dissatisfaction once again. **

** "What are we watching?"**

**"Nothing yet – "  he shakes his head and shifts his foot slightly, causing her to move and her face to finally meet his.  "Why are you way over there?"**

**Her eyes smile at him and she leans forward, placing her beer back down, then turns back to him – ****his eyes are inviting, his long, muscular arms outstretched**.**.  "Come here," he whispers.**

**She straddles him, her face leaning closer, closer, closer as he prepares to give her a rewarding kiss laced with passion.  However, she has different ideas, and rests her head on his chest, clinging to him.  He wraps an arm about her, using the other to resume his previous search.  "_Interview With the Vampire?"_**

**"Too scary," she shudders.**

**"I'll protect you," he says huskily.  Her eyes meet his as her chin rests on his chest.  "Promise?"  **

**He nods and brings his hand to the back of her head, pulling her forward.  Lips meet in a gentle kiss, then part – Lindsay resuming her place on his chest.  **

**With each tug, grasp and cry her body produced, Bobby felt his opinion of this movie crossing the line from like to love.  Every move she makes is slowly driving him insane – yet she remains clueless.  It's only a matter of time, though.  He knows if she keeps it up, he won't be able to control his actions.**

**More blood.  "Ugh,"  Lindsay thinks, "Enough of this…"  Dangerous eyes follow dancing fingers as they trace his bicep…a warm, bared foot caressing his leg…feathery kisses teasing his exposed flesh…up, up, up his arm…across his collarbone…**

**Eyes close amidst this moment of torturous pleasure…breathing becomes difficult as his body is captured by her sweetness…her warmth…lips, tongue and teeth harassing his skin…lick…one…bite…two…kiss…**

**three.**

**Strong, masculine hands grip her face, forcing her mouth to his.  They kiss hard…deep…passionately, hungrily…devouring each other as if for the last time…tongues exploring, moans vibrating throughout bodies trembling with overwhelming desire.**

**Shaken with the intensity of their passion, they pull back gasping, hands reveling in the thrilling sensation of soft skin.  ****Lindsay's hands trail over his chest, along his arms, up to where his hands still hold her face tightly.**** She grips his wrists and pushes his arms away, then rises, looking into blazing blue eyes that match her own as imaginary designs are drawn on a bold chest by skillful fingers.  Moans escape her mouth and her head falls back as his hands roam her thighs and eventually come to rest on her hips.  Pounding hearts race faster and faster as he sits up, pulling her tighter against him…exchanging hot kisses ravenously.  **

**Momentarily they part ... Lindsay raises her arms, allowing Bobby to tear her top away from her body ... they connect again…Bobby's tongue savoring the sweet taste of her long neck and shoulders.****She helps him remove his own shirt, then wills her hands to roam his chest and back as he continues his attack on her skin.  The glowing embers within are on the verge of becoming hot flames…Lindsay's nails scrape up Bobby's back, and pull lightly at his hair – forcing his mouth to return to hers.  Desperate for more, Bobby kisses her forcefully whilst pushing her back to lie on the couch.  His hands move down her sides seductively, seeking the waistband of her shorts.  Before he is able to slide them off, a loud banging startles the door, snapping them out of their reverie.__**

**"LINDSAY SUZANNE DOLE!!!  ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!"**

**Bobby looks at Lindsay – both angry and confused.  "What the hell is SHE doing here?"**

**"I don't know," Lindsay says thoughtfully, "I thought she had a  -" Gasping, she brings her hand from Bobby's neck and to her mouth, closing her eyes.  "Oh, no."**

**"What?"**

**"I was – we were supposed to go out…me and Helen.  I can't believe I forgot."**

**The banging resumes as they look at each other flabbergasted.  That familiar sincere look forms in Lindsay's eyes and Bobby speaks before she has the chance.  "No way, Lindsay."**

**"But Bobby – "**

**"Lindseeeeeeeeeeee……."  He whines for the second time that night.  "You can't go.  Not now."  He kisses her moving from her lips to her neck.  **

**"Bobby, she's not going to go away."**

**"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THERE!!!  ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!!!"**

**"Ugh.  Just ignore her."**

**Lindsay's eyes flutter shut as he trails kisses down her arm.  "What am I gonna tell her tomorrow?"**

**"That you weren't feeling well…" he drops his lips on her elbow, "or that you were tired…"**

**"I'm not tired…" she mutters.**

**He looks up at her, gazing into her eyes, smiling suggestively.  "You _will be," he promises, and she giggles._**

**Lindsay's tense body begins to relax, letting the racket drown out and become almost silent as he suckles her elbow.  "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…Bobby!"**

**Helen was about to give up and walk away, until she heard sounds confirming her suspicions.  "HEY!  I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE!!!  ANSWER THIS DOOR DAMMIT!!!"**

**Feeling Lindsay pulling away, Bobby sighs loudly and jumps up, grabbing his shirt.  He pulls it on as he reaches the door, unlocking it.  Livid, he swings it open, coming face to face with what he would now and forever call his worst enemy – the wicked witch of Boston.**

**"LINDSAY IS BUSY!!!"**

**"I can see that," she replies coldly, able to get a clear view of Lindsay pulling her clothes on.  She brushes past Bobby and heads in her direction, the look of remorse on Lindsay's face calming her somewhat. "Helen –"  **

**"Don't say anything, okay?  I can see you're sorry – but not sorry enough.  You've blown me off too many times lately, and you're not getting away with it tonight."  She shoves a bag at her, taking her arm and pointing her toward the bathroom.  "Get dressed.  After the week I've had I NEED this."**

**Lindsay doesn't object and obediently leaves the room.  The sound of the front door slamming causes Helen to jump slightly.  She turns and meets Bobby's eye.  They glare at each other as Bobby walks past her, and moves to sulk on the couch.**

**"What?  You're not going to offer me a drink?"  He refuses to look at her.  "You could at least SAY something!"**

**"What would you like me to say, Helen?  'Congratulations, you've ruined my night'?!?"**

**"Oh, that's real mature, Bobby."**

**"Mature?  _You're telling __me about what's mature?  Take a look at yourself, Helen.  Banging on the door and screaming like a maniac…" he looks away getting his anger under control "... ruining all my plans" he mumbles to himself, continuing his thoughts._**

**Rather than continuing their bickering, they sit in silence for the next few minutes, waiting on Lindsay.  Refusing to sit next to Bobby, Helen stands with her arms crossed over her chest.  Finally, Lindsay emerges – making Helen sigh and Bobby gasp. She's wearing a short, strappy, silk black dress and matching pumps with a two-inch heel. She looks absolutely divine with her hair pulled up…each and every curve revealed by the perfect fit of her garments.  Bobby moans inwardly, horrifying thoughts of bars and alcohol and MEN swarming his mind like a pack of hornets.  This would be her first time out without him – and all those cocky jerks that had ONE THING in mind would have no clue as to the fact that she was HIS.  His skin crawled at the mere thought of it.******

** "You ready?"**

**"Yeah."  **

**Lindsay looks over at Bobby and smiles, then starts to walk with Helen to the door…but stops.  "Just a second."   She walks back over to a pitiful looking Bobby as Helen rolls her eyes.  "Hey…"  Smiling a little, she leans over him and whispers in his ear.  Slowly, Bobby's expression changes from a depressing scowl to a thin line of shock…his bottom lip protrudes and his eyes grow wide as she stands with a satisfied grin on her face.  With a pat on the knee, Lindsay turns and walks out behind Helen.**

**Bobby sits in silence, staring up at the door.  His original plan of spending the evening thinking up ways to get his vengeance for being deserted in his hour of need... ways to get back at that damn woman for leaving…. was presently pressed at pause.  His mind is now more pleasantly preoccupied contemplating the images that Lindsay had so sexily created for him: 11 pm... negligee… candles…music…BED…**

**But that's a lifetime away. How can he wait that long?**

**He closes his eyes, grumbling. "Cold shower."**

**THE END**


End file.
